Harvey Dugood
'His Royal Highness Prince Harvey, '''known commonly for his alias, Nathaniel Dugood, or Harvey Dugood, is a main character in ''Gingerbread Chronicles and Fantasyland, the first and third seasons respectively. He is one of the five royal children of Fantasyland and the twin brother of Princess/Queen/Empress Niall. He would later become President of 19 Gingerbread Lane. His death during the first season finale was one of the most poignant moments in Storytime history. He remains one of the most beloved characters. Appearances ''Gingerbread Chronicles'' TBR ''Fantasyland'' Harvey Dugood returned in "Nathaniel," in which he was revealed as Prince Harvey of Fantasyland. His pseudonym was Nathaniel Dugood. He was Gallifreyan's boyfriend at the time. Over the next few days, he began to slowly come to grips with his identity and royalty. In "The Mission," he was instructed to go into Main Street and find Niall. He was shot at and hid on the Monorail, where he was confronted by Castor, who tried to kill him. He was saved by Emilio Santilli in "The Beast Roars to Life." He later met Raleigh Icarus in the bathroom of the Monorail in the episode "Selfish." While conversing with the man, Katarina made a surprising appearance. She shot Icarus when Dugood refused to stand up for him, the one selfish act of his life. Icarus's last words "You're selfish!" forever changed Dugood. In "Secrets Secrets Secrets," Katarina put her plan into action to destroy Gallifreyan and Harvey's relationship. She told Gallifreyan that Dugood selfishly refused to help Icarus, which was true, but that Castor killed Icarus (a lie). Gallifreyan was appalled that Dugood would do something so terrible. She ended their relationship by "The Eleventh Time" and forced Dugood to flee Frontierland, thus inadvertently saving him from Katarina's wrath. Aided by the Lumiukkess, Dugood fled to Central Plaza to the Magic Shop, where he witnessed DAWN's siege of the shop. The attack by DAWN was unsuccessfuly, however, as the children and Emilio had disappeared. He and his siblings were granted asylum by Emperor Edward V of the Gingerbread Empire and fled to the Gingerbread Empire to safety. There, Dugood faced Katarina again, who apologized for her treachery and they forgave each other. At dinner, Dugood learned from the Lumiukkess that there was a fifth child born to the Queen: Noah. During the bombings on Fantasyland, Dugood received a medal of valor. In "Gemini," Castor and Pollux kidnapped the entire royal family. The family fought back in "Chaos" and succeeded in overpowering and killing their captors. In the Epilogue, prior to the events of the Gingerbread Chronicles, Dugood returned to 11GL to find somewhere to help. He continued onward until he remembered his earlier trip to 19GL and the suffering there. He met Oliver Bakstab and they formed a friendship and political relationship. He was elected to the Presidency of 19GL and held that post until his death in "Icicle Creek." He never got over Gallifreyan, though he was universally hailed both during and following his Presidency. ''2016 Specials'' Dugood made a really brief appearance in "Question." Character Namesake His first name, Harvey, was randomly selected. His surname, however, was chosen using the old naming rules of having the name match the personality. As a kind philanthropist, Dugood's surname represents his desire to do good for others. Trivia *Dugood's history was basically written before any of his backstory was revealed. Audience knew he had a past relationship that resulted in present unrequited love (Gallifreyan) before the story was actually told. Category:Characters Category:Gingerbread Chronicles Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters